Injustice: I Won't Forget You
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Sequel to Injustice: A Change of Heart? Bruce has died and Diana is forced to move on. But the problem comes when Diana is called back by the new Justice League to help with a new crisis. All through out she is struggling with the past and trying to determine where to go with her future. A moving on story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

 _"So where are you from?" Diana asked. She and Batman were on Monitor Duty and he was busily typing something into the computer. He stopped and turned to face her._

 _"Why do you ask?" Batman asked._

 _"I'm curious," Diana responded. "Besides I want to know a little more about you."_

 _"I'm from a place called Gotham City," Batman said._

 _"What's it like?" Diana asked. He went back to work._

 _"Dark. Gloomy. Wicked," Batman stated. "Corrupt."_

 _"If it's so bad why do you stay?" Diana asked._

 _"Because if I don't do something no one will," Batman responded._

 _"You doubt your own people?" Diana questioned._

 _"It's not doubt when it's fact," Batman told her._

 _"That's sad," Diana said. "But surely there are some good people."_

 _"There are but not many," Batman responded. "At least in regards to city officials or police. I've seen better people than them who are poor and homeless. So what is your home like?" Diana was surprised at the question and change of subject._

 _"Well, Themiscyra is beautiful and is populated only by women," Diana said. "It's the exact opposite of what you've described of your home is like." He stopped working and turned to face her._

 _"So why did you leave it?" Batman asked. "Most women would consider a place like that paradise."_

 _"It is in a way, but not entirely," Diana responded. "We still have fights and we still disagree on important issues. But to answer your question, I left because I wanted to help Man's World. I saw the coming crisis from our shores and I wanted to help. So I took the armor and left." She paused. "So what makes you do what you do?" Batman turned his face away from hers._

 _"A memory and a promise," Batman said. The alarm sounded and Superman's face pulled up onto the screen._

 _"Hey! Could you two come down here?" Superman said. "We need some back-up."_

 _"We're on our way," Batman responded._

* * *

The light drizzle seemed appropriate to Diana. It reflected on the condition of her soul and her heart. Yesterday had been the day when she buried the man she loved. Was it only last week that he had died? It felt like an eternity. She was in front of Bruce's grave and wearing a long black trench coat and was holding an umbrella over head.

"I figured I'd find you here." Diana turned to see Damien. Even though he and his father didn't always see eye to eye on everything he still came to the funeral. He was still his father.

"Hi Damien," Diana said. He walked over to her and joined her under the umbrella. He looked down at his father's grave.

"What made him different?" Damien asked her. "What made you fall for him?"

"A lot of things," Diana said.

"But what was the first thing that made you like him?" Damien asked.

"Why do you ask?" Diana said.

"I just want to know," Damien responded.

"Well, truth be told, it was because of what I learned during my research," Diana began.

"Research?" Damien questioned.

"I wanted to know more about him but he rarely around," Diana said. "So I would research, ask, and search on the computer for anything I could find. What made me first fall for him was his dedicated to Gotham."

"That's a first," Damien responded. "Usually it's his charm or something."

"So I've heard," Diana said. "But it's true. That's what got me interested in him and started and for a long time fueled my fascination of him. So why are you here?"

"Kara was asking for you," Damien told her. "And so she asked me to find you."

"What does she want?" Diana asked.

"It's Brainiac," Damien responded. "He's returned and she needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2 Teammates Part I

**Chapter 2: Teammates Part I**

 _"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way," Diana declared. The mission had been for the league to split up and she in which location the Legion of Doom was residing. The groups were Flash and Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Superman, and Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman and Wonder Woman had found their location and it was an old and abandoned picture gallery. Currently they were sitting on the rooftop across the street from them._

 _"We're not hiding," Batman told her. "We're planning. I've already told the others that they're here."_

 _"So we're just going to sit here and wait?" Wonder Woman questioned. "They might have already left by the time the others get here."_

 _"No," Batman responded. "We're not. But going in there head on to take them out is suicide. They've got us both out numbered and out-powered."_

 _"So what's the plan?" Wonder Woman asked._

 _"We're gonna try and pick them off one by one but first we need to cut the power," Batman said. He reached into his belt to grab the line launcher._

 _"No need," she told him. She grabbed him underneath his shoulders and flew them onto the top of the old picture gallery. She dropped him. He glared at her. "What? It's faster." He quietly and quickly removed the panel into the air ducts and climbed inside. Wonder Woman followed after him. "It's so cramped in here."_

 _"Ssshhh," he said. They made their way through the air ducts and found the control box. They got out of the air duct and Batman opened up the control box._

 _"Wouldn't they have security cameras in a place like this?" Wonder Woman questioned._

 _"Already took care of it," Batman responded. "I'm replaying footage from yesterday in this room. They won't know we're here." He then flipped a switch. He took out a pair of night vision goggles. "You'll need these." She took them and put them on. He then flipped another switch and the lights in that room went out. "Follow me."_

 _"So do those switches do?" Wonder Woman asked._

 _"They control the power in each room," Batman answered. "And since this building's kind of old they won't suspect that someone's here." He looked down at his screen on his arm. "Copperhead and Star Sapphire are coming." He turned off the screen. "I"ll take care of Copperhead. You take Star Sapphire." The door entered and they split up. They walked in and Star Sapphire used her ring as a flashlight._

 _"Why is it I always end up doing the grunt work?" Copperhead complained._

 _"Hush," Star Sapphire responded. "I don't like this anymore than you do but..." Batman purposely hit a trash can._

 _"What was that?" Copperhead asked._

 _"Probably nothing," Star Sapphire said. "You're just being scared."_

 _"I am not," Copperhead responded. "And I'm gonna see what it was?" He went over to that area while Star Sapphire kept going towards the control box. Copperhead didn't see anything. Batman was right behind him. Batman grabbed him and knocked him out. Star Sapphire perked up._

 _"Who's there?" she demanded. Wonder Woman was right behind her and she knocked her out. Batman dragged out Copperhead._

 _"How many more?" Wonder Woman asked._

 _"Five, I believe," Batman said._

 _"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wonder Woman responded._

* * *

"Brainiac's returned?" Diana questioned. She was at the Hall of Justice where Supergirl, the new Green Lantern, Aquagirl, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Big Barda were. They were the new Justice League. Supergirl nodded.

"Yes and we need as much help as we can get to beat him," Supergirl said. "I know you don't fight anymore but we need all hands on deck."

"Yes of course I'll help," Diana said seriously. "Anyway I can."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Big Barda responded.

"Barda!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Well she DID help Superman take over the world," Barda reminded her. "And killed a bunch people including heroes."

"You're right I did," Diana responded. "And I served time for it. And once this over I will going back into retirement."

"Where have you even been staying?" the new Green Lantern asked. "The world hates you."

"Wayne Manor," Diana answered. "Kara, would it be alright if I stayed here while we're planning to take down Brainiac?"

"Of course," Supergirl responded. "You're old room is still available."

"Thank you," Diana said. She then walked out of the main room and into her old room.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Aquagirl asked.

"If I don't we don't really don't have much of a choice," Supergirl responded. "We need as much help as we can get."

"She seems different though," Firestorm said. "At least from when we fought against her. She seems sad."

"Do you think she's okay?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I don't know," Supergirl admitted. "But she's probably fine."

* * *

Diana wasn't. She walked into her room and her mind was filled with memories. She was on the brink of tears and then she saw a dusty photograph of her and the League which pushed her over. She cried onto her bed.

"Why did I do it?" Diana asked. "Why? Why did I betray them?"


	3. Chapter 3 Teammates Part II

**Chapter 3: Teammates Part II**

 _"Go to the back door and prevent other villains from leaving," Batman told her. "Once the lights go out some of them are going to head to the back. I'll pick off the ones in the hallways." Wonder Woman nodded and started heading that way. Batman headed the other way. Wonder Woman watched the back door. The first one to arrive after five minutes was Solomon Grundy. The lights were dim so he couldn't see her. Wonder Woman dropped down onto his head covered his mouth and flipped over and onto the floor. She then slammed his head into the floor causing him to become unconscious. She then flew up to see Shade heading towards the door. She then dropped down silently, snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind. She then knocked him out and placed him down gently on the floor. The lights came on and Wonder Woman flew towards the main room and saw that two of the villains were knocked out on the floor. She then saw Grodd holding Batman by his throat. She flew over at lightning speed towards him and slammed Grodd into the wall, he had already dropped Batman at that point. She walked towards Batman and knelt down._

 _"You alright?" Wonder Woman asked. He nodded as he stood up. He then brushed himself off._

 _"I'm fine," Batman said. They looked at Grodd._

 _"You think he's out?" Wonder Woman questioned._

 _"Probably," Batman said. "Good work."_

 _"Thank you," Wonder Woman responded in a surprised voice. Then the leaguers flew or ran into the room._

 _"Sorry we're late," Superman said. "We...Oh." He then saw the state of the villains. "Well I guess you guys had it under control."_

 _"I've alerted the police," Flash told them. "They should be here soon."_

* * *

"So how far away is Brainaic?" Diana asked. She had put on her uniform and was currently sitting around the conference table with the other Leaguers.

"He'll be here in a few days," Supergirl said.

"So what's the plan?" Diana asked.

"Well we're planning on taking the fight to him before he reaches Earth," Supergirl started. "First we're taking a Javelin to space then we're going to sneak up on him."

"So how is he's back?" Diana asked. "I thought you and Br-Batman dealt with him last time."

"We did but Brainiac must have prepared for failure," Supergirl said.

"Meaning he must have had some sort of place where he stored another copy of himself," Diana responded.

"What are you getting at?" Firestorm asked.

"I'm getting at that we split up, one group takes Brainiac, the other shuts down his operation base," Diana told them.

"That...actually sounds like a good idea," Supergirl said. "But first we have to infiltrate his ship and find out where it is. And I know just the person for the job."


	4. Chapter 4 An Act of Kindness

**Chapter 4: An Act of Kindness**

 _It had been three weeks since Diana had been banished from her home Themiscyra. She hadn't left her room in the Watchtower since then, except for meals and maybe a work-out, but other then that she stayed in her room in pure isolation. She would wake-up, shower, cry, eat, work-out, shower, cry, eat, and then sleep. Everyone in the League had tried to cox her out but to no avail. Well, ALMOST everyone. Batman had not done anything since that mission. Not that she was expecting him to since she knew him not to be the sentimental type._

 _She was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to see who was there but when she opened the door she saw that no one was there. She looked down and saw piping hot tea in a large black mug with a red smile on it. She picked it up and looked around to see who had left it. Then she saw was a bit of black cape peeping out from the rafters above her. She smiled through tears as she realized who had left it. She went into her room with the smile still present. She took a sip and realized that it was her favorite tea._

 _"How did he know?" Wonder Woman muttered quietly._

* * *

"Let get this straight," Conner Queen started. "You want ME to sneak on board Brainaic's ship and find out where his operation base is?" They had brought Conner Queen the son of Dinah and Oliver Queen to the Hall of Justice.

"Yes," Supergirl said. "Can you do it?"

"Kara...you know I don't want to be apart of _this_ ," Conner responded. "Why would you ask me to do this?"

"Because there's no person left that's as good as stealth as you," Supergirl told him.

"What about Damian?" Conner asked.

"Damian's too old," Supergirl responded. "Come on Conner, please? Just this once and then we won't bother you about this again."

"Promise?" Conner stated.

"Promise," Supergirl said.

"Okay, I'll do it," Conner replied. "But this is the LAST time I help you with work, okay?"

"Okay," Supergirl responded. She turned to the team. "G.L, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Woman, you're going with me and Conner in the Javelin to Brainiac's ship. Everyone else's job is to man the fort until we get back. We'll be leaving in two hours."

* * *

"I know...Lucy I wish I didn't have to but..." Conner said into his phone. He was in an abandoned hallway. "Look I'm the only stealther they have...Yeah, I know stealther isn't a real word...Lucy, I promise I'll come home to you...Promise. There's no way I'm missing Bruce's graduation... I love you too...Bye." Conner ended the call and sighed. "I know you're there. You can come out now." Wonder Woman walked out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Wonder Woman responded. "I was walking through when I heard you on the phone."

"No, it's alright," Conner replied. Silence proceeded briefly.

"Who's Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"My son's name," Conner responded. "He's graduating from high school in a few weeks."

"That's...nice," Wonder Woman said. "Who's the mother?"

"My wife, Lucy," Conner answered.

"Oh," Wonder Woman responded. "How are your parents?"

"They're good," Conner said. "Mom's getting crankier with her age and Dad's getting tireder with his but other than that they're fine."

"Good, that's good," Wonder Woman replied. Silence fell and that's when the new Green Lantern found them.

"Just letting you two know, we're leaving in thirty minutes," he told them.

"Okay," Wonder Woman said. "Thank you."

 **Sorry these chapters are super short! I promise they'll get longer as the story progresses!**


	5. Chapter 5 Returning the Favor

**Chapter 5: Returning the Favor**

 _"As you all may know Intergang has been committing some rather unusual crimes lately," Superman announced. Currently they, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash were in the conference room._

 _"Yeah, them robbing a jewelry store is a MAJOR indication," Flash said. "That's not what they usually do."_

 _"So what could they be planning?" Green Lantern asked. "And why would they only steal certain jewels and yet they left a lot of the ones that have high money value?"_

 _"So that obviously means money wasn't the main objective," Wonder Woman said. "They probably need it for something."_

 _"What do you think Batman?" Superman asked. Batman remained silent and he was looking off into the distance. "Batman?" Batman shook his head to get himself out of his trance._

 _"Well, like Green Lantern said they left a lot of the jewel with high money value meaning, like Wonder Woman said, money wasn't the goal of the robbery," Batman started. He typed something into the virtual keyboard in front of him and pulled up the security camera footage on the screen in the center of the table. He paused it at one particular spot. "These are all the people involved and they're all male." He pulled up other footages from the other Intergang robberies. "The groups are always male." He then enhanced one of the frames of a footage. "And look at this."_

 _"They've got some kind of substance on them," Green Arrow said._

 _"A potion of some kind perhaps?" Aquaman suggested._

 _"Probably," Batman responded. His hand then went to his left ear. "What?" "Okay, I'll be right there." He lower his hand and turned to the others. "I have to go. Emergency in Gotham." Batman walked out of the room._

 _"What was that all about?" Green Arrow asked._

* * *

 _"Clark, Clark?" Diana said. She was walking into the monitor womb to do her shift of monitor duty only to find the previous person on duty, Superman, asleep. She smirked before she walking over to him and gently shaking him. "Clark. Clark. Clark, Doomsday has Lois." Superman shot up._

 _"Where!?" Superman exclaimed. He looked up and saw Diana. "Don't do that again! She's alright, right."Diana nodded._

 _"Lois is fine," Diana said. Superman sighed._

 _"Dang it! I fell asleep again!" Superman said. "Batman's gonna kill me. This is the third time this month."_

 _"I won't tell if you won't," Diana responded._

 _"Deal," Superman said. Superman yawned._

 _"You alright?" Diana asked._

 _"I'm fine just tired," Superman responded. "I'm not use to late hours. I don't know how Batman and Green Arrow survive." He paused. "Hey have you noticed that Batman acted a bit odd earlier."_

 _"How so?" Diana responded._

 _"He seemed dazed earlier," Superman said. "He seemed in a trance of some sort."_

 _"You're right," Diana admitted. "Would you mind staying here for an extra few minutes?"_

* * *

 _Batman entered the monitor womb and saw Diana sitting in the chair. Diana then spun around to face him._

 _"I'll take it from here Diana," Batman said._

 _"Alright, I'll see you later," Diana responded. She walked out of the monitor room but before she left for her room she looked through the crack in between the doors. She saw Batman sit down into the chair and then he picked up the cup of coffee that she left for him. She saw him give the smallest smile, a genuine one. Diana smiled as well._

* * *

Wonder Woman joined Conner in the back of the Javelin. Supergirl and Blue Beetle were in the front being pilot and co-pilot and Green Lantern was in the one of the middle seats. Supergirl and Blue Beetle started the plane and they flew off into space.


	6. Chapter 6 Spar

**Chapter 6: Spar**

 _"When you're ready," Wonder Woman said. She was in the training room with Batman preparing to spar._

 _"Remember no powers," Batman responded as he took off his belt and dropped it on the floor next to him. "Go." Wonder Woman threw the first several punches but Batman blocked them. She tried to kick him in the stomach but he blocked it before throwing an uppercut and it made its mark on her jaw. They continued on for ten minutes before Wonder Woman flipped him onto the ground. She smiled before shaking her head._

 _"When will you learn that you can't beat me?" she asked as she held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up. "I've been training in combat for centuries."_

 _"Doesn't mean I can't try," Batman responded. "And don't forget, I did beat you the first several times we spared." They walked out of the room and were heading for the Javelin bay._

 _"Only because you kept pushing my strings," Wonder Woman said._

 _"I think you mean I was pushing your buttons," Batman responded. "And it was your fault for letting your emotions get the better of you. It wasn't like you were hurt or anything."_

 _"Well my pride was," Wonder Woman replied._

 _"Well that's your problem then," Batman said. He unlocked the Javelin bay and headed inside. "I'll see you next week."_

* * *

"We're here," Supergirl announced. "Conner, it's time!" Conner was dressed in a black Kevlar suit with a matching specialized mouth guard and wearing a space belt, which allowed him to breathe in space. The Javelin was on stealth mode and was approaching Brainiac's ship. Supergirl opened the ramp and Conner proceeded to jump out of the ship and start floating towards Brainiac's ship. Supergirl closed the ramp and watched Conner until he was inside. Silence filled the room.

"So what have you been doing these last several years?" Blue Beetle asked Wonder Woman.

"Staying at Wayne Manor," Wonder Woman responded. "You?"

"Nothing much," Blue Beetle said. "Just getting slower. And older. Now I know why _abuelito_ was always so cranky. Being old hurts." Wonder Woman turned to Green Lantern.

"I never got your name," Wonder Woman said. He turned to face her.

"My name is Kai-ro," he answered. "I took over after Hal Jordon...passed away." He paused. "What was he like? Hal Jordon. Before Metropolis, I mean." Wonder Woman smirked.

"Cocky," she answered. "Very cocky. Very arrogant. But he could be very sweet, when he wanted to be. He always knew how to make you smile even when you were mad at him. Him and Barry both...They were quite troublesome. They never went anywhere without the other. Like Fred and George." Kai-ro raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" Kai-ro questioned.

"Fred and George," Diana responded. "Fred and George Weasely. Have you never read or watched Harry Potter?"

"Well I've heard about it but I've never had time to read it," Kai-ro said.

"We're going to have to fix that when we get home," Supergirl told him.

"Yeah, Harry Potter is a classic," Blue Beetle added.

"That's IF we get home," Kai-ro responded. Then they heard an explosion and looked out the window to see a large hole in Brainiac's ship and Conner standing in the middle of the gap. Supergirl flew the Javelin over to the hole and briefly took the plane off stealth mode so Conner could find them. Conner quickly jumped onto the plane as Brainiac's robots started firing at him. Supergirl opened the top hatch allowing Conner to crawl inside. Once Conner was inside, Supergirl closed the top hatch, turned stealth mode back on, and flew away at top speed away from Brainiac's ship. When they stopped, Conner was still panted after all the excitement.

"I'm getting too old for this," Conner said through pants.

"Really?" Kai-ro questioned. "You don't look that old." Conner glared at him.

"I'm FIFTY FOUR," Conner informed him. "WAY too old to be fighting."

"I'm sixty-nine," Supergirl added.

"Well you've got POWERS," Conner reminded her. "And you're from a different planet. I'm human we experience something called AGING under the yellow sun." He sighed before straightening up and pulling out a small electronic device. "Anyways." He pushed a button and a hologram of some star systems. "I got the information we needed. And if I'm correct..." He pushed another button and the hologram zoomed in one particular spot in the middle of nowhere in a nearby star system. "There! That's where his headquarters is."


	7. Chapter 7 Coffee

**Chapter 7: Coffee**

 _Diana walked into the monitor room for her shift and saw Batman sitting in a chair in front of the computer._

 _"I'm here for my shift," Diana said. No response or movement. "Batman? Batman?" She walked in front of him and saw him sleeping peacefully in the chair. She smiled before quickly heading off to her room. She grabbed a spare blanket and walked back to the monitor room. She gently placed the blanket on top of Batman and smiled. He looked so peaceful. She'd let him sleep a little longer from what she heard he needed it._

* * *

 _She was thirty minutes into her shift when she heard Batman moan. She turned and saw the Caped Crusader slowly start to wake up. He sat up straight and rubbed his head. He turned and saw Diana looking at him._

 _"How long was I asleep?" Batman asked. Diana shrugged her shoulders._

 _"You were asleep when I got here thirty minutes ago," Diana said. "I don't know how long ago before that."_

 _"Why didn't you wake me up?" Batman asked._

 _"I figured you needed it," Diana responded. "From what I've heard you don't get as much sleep as you should." He got out of the chair and gave the blanket to her._

 _"Next time, wake me up," Batman said. "Please." He add the please as a second thought._

 _"Okay," Diana replied. He started to walk away. "But you know, if you want to stay awake the entire time. You COULD lifted the drink restriction so you could bring coffee in here." Batman was at the door and looked over at his shoulder at her. "JUST saying." She saw a smirk form on his lips._

 _"I'll think about it," Batman stated. "Goodbye." He walked out the door without saying another word._

* * *

Wonder Woman sat down quietly in her seat as the Javelin continued flying towards Brainiac's secret headquarters. Blue Beetle sat down next to her.

"How much farther are we?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It'll take a day or two," he informed her. "His headquarters is a few light-years away and even with the Boom Tube it's going to take a while."

"Is there a bathroom on this thing?" Green Lantern asked. Blue Beetle pointed towards the back.

"It's the last door on the right," Blue Beetle said.

"Thanks," Green Lantern responded before walking towards the bathroom.

"Have you ever wondered where it goes?" Wonder Woman said.

"I try NOT to," Blue Beetle replied. "I really don't want to know where the stuff goes once it's out. It's too gross to think about."

"Agreed but it never stopped Hal or Barry from talking about it," Wonder Woman said. She gave a sad smile. "One time we were all on the Javelin on a long space mission and they had a very loud and disgusting talk about where the stuff goes after you flush."

"Really?" Blue Beetle questioned sincerely. "I find that hard to believe."

"It was before Metropolis," Wonder Woman stated. "They were more...playful back then. Them and Ollie. They were the troublesome trio. Always pulling jokes when we weren't looking. One time they swapped out all of the caffeinated coffee for decaff." She chuckled. "Bruce was SO mad and so was Dinah since they practically LIVE on caffeine. And next thing I knew, Barry was gone and Hal and Ollie were running from Bruce and Dinah. There were SO mad." Blue Beetle laughed a bit.

"I can see why," Blue Beetle said. "How'd it work out for them?"

"Well Hal ended up having to pay for the coffee for the next several months, Barry got stuck with extra monitor duty, and Ollie was on cleaning duty for the next several months," Wonder Woman answered. "NONE of them were happy about it. Especially Ollie."

"I can see why," Blue Beetle responded. "I can't believe they got off that easily though. When me and Jason accidentally wrecked the training room, we were forced to fix it and then we were put on the hardest level there was."

"Jason?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Firestorm," Blue Beetle clarified. "Well, one half of Firestorm anyways. Firestorm is...was made up of two people. A professor named Dr. Stein and a teenage boy named Jason Rusch. They share the same brain when combined but they operate out of Jason's body. I know, it's a lot to rap your head around but..."

"Is that why he was always talking to himself?" Wonder Woman questioned. Blue Beetle nodded.

"Yeah, he and Stein usually agreed on the majority of things BUT when they did fight..." Blue Beetle started. "Well...it literally made no sense. Especially since we only knew half of the conversation. It made things MAJOR frustrating."

"I can see why," Wonder Woman said. "You said was. What happened?"

"Well...," Blue Beetle started. "Firestorm didn't exist after Dr. Stein passed away. Jason can't summon Firestorm on his own. Since then Jason's been living comfortably with his wife and family. And once this is over I'm gonna get back to mine. And so will Conner."

"You're not on the League full time?" Wonder Woman asked. Blue Beetle shook his head.

"I'm on reserve," Blue Beetle stated. "I'm too old to be doing this constantly; I'm only here because it's an emergency. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Wonder Woman admitted. "I don't really have anything or anyone to go back to anymore."

"Well, the world could always use more heroes," Blue Beetle told her.

"I don't think they're gonna let me," Wonder Woman responded. "I betrayed them. Besides, I don't know if I want to."

"What do you want then?" Blue Beetle asked.

"To be honest," Wonder Woman started. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."


	8. Chapter 8 Men

**Chapter 8: Men**

 **Note: This is taken from the Justice League episode Fury the only changes is that instead of Wally West as Flash, Barry Allen is and Hal Jordon is the Green Lantern. In this universe members like Shazam, Black Canary etc. join later. Green Arrow is in this and Aquaman is Atlantis dealing with king stuff in Atlantis.**

 _"An Amazon?" Diana questioned. "That's ridiculous."_

 _"I don't think so," Batman said as he reached to grab something from his belt. "I managed to take this off her." He threw it towards her and she caught the object. It was a golden necklace with an Amazon design. "It's an Amazon design, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, but it could be a forgery," Diana responded. "Besides Amazons don't steal." She threw it back to him and he caught it. "It's against our code and we never leave the island."_

 _"Never?" Batman questioned._

 _"You know what I mean," Diana replied angrily._

* * *

 _"Batman," Wonder Woman said as flew down towards him. "You were right. It was a renegade Amazon."_

 _"I know," Batman responded._

 _"I just couldn't believe that one of my sisters could actually..." Wonder Woman started. She then was interrupted by a bus driving straight for them. Batman pushed her out of the way before racing after the bus. Wonder Woman followed him right after she got up until she saw a large metal tower thing come falling towards some civilians. She quickly flew over and managed to stop it mid-fall before it hit anyone. She looked over her shoulder in concern to see Batman still running towards the bus._

 _Wonder Woman then lifted it back into its correct position and went to find Batman and the runaway bus. She flew over and saw the bus turn on its side and slide to a stop. Wonder Woman then flew down and saw Batman kick his way through a window before setting a large fat man down on the ground. She landed right next to him and then he staggered forward a bit before falling into her arms._

 _"Batman," Wonder Woman said as lower him to the ground. She turned him over to see that he too had fallen to new raging illness._

 _'No,' she thought._

* * *

 _"How is Jonn'?" Diana asked. She, Jonn', and Shayera were all in the Watchtower's medical bay where all the male members of the Justice League were lying sick, all except for Jonn' and Aquaman, because he was in Atlantis dealing with his kingly duties._

 _"Just like the others," Jonn' informed her. "Whatever they have it appears to be an allergen not a virus. But I can't seem to isolate it. Still every puzzle must have a solution."_

 _"So where do we start?" Hawkgirl asked._

 _"That's simple," Diana responded. "We find Aresia."_

* * *

 _The two ladies were now flying towards the Earth to begin their search._

 _"Even when she was a child I sensed a bitterness within her," Diana stated. "She was never really one of us."_

 _"I think she fits in rather well," Hawkgirl responded._

 _"How can you say that?" Diana asked._

 _"Aresia is just taking your precious Amazon code to its logical extension," Hawkgirl explained._

 _"We don't teach hatred," Diana said._

 _"Except when it comes to men," Hawkgirl replied._

* * *

 _"They seem to be on top of things, impressive," Hawkgirl stated._

 _"Almost reminds me of home," Wonder Woman said._

 _"But who wants to live in a world without men?" Hawkgirl responded._

 _"They can't possibly be that essential to your life," Wonder Woman said._

 _"Don't knock it till you've tried it, Princess," Hawkgirl replied._

* * *

 _"Mother, it's good to you again," Diana said. They were on the Javelin heading towards the Watchtower with Aresia's notes. "Though I wish it was on better circumstances."_

 _"As do I," Hippolyta responded. "But it is good to you as well. Especially after our last meeting. So are there any more of your Man's World friends that I have not met?"_

 _"Three," Diana said. "Hal Jordon, but his code name is Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. Everyone else you've already met."_

 _"We're here," Hawkgirl reported. She landed the Javelin in the bay and unbuckled from the pilot seat. She grabbed Aresia's notes before turning to Diana. "I'll make the antidote. Why don't you show your mother around?"_

 _"You sure?" Diana responded._

 _"Positive," Hawkgirl said. "You need some time to reconnect."_

 _"Thank you," Diana replied._

 _"So this is a space station?" Hippolyta questioned._

 _"Yes," Diana said. "It allows us to be able to watch over the Earth from above so we prevent any other attacks from space. And for people like me and Jonn' it serves as living quarters as well."_

 _"I see," Hippolyta responded. "So you like it here?"_

 _"Yes, but I miss home," Diana replied. "And I miss you."_

 _"Diana..." Hippolyta started._

 _"I know why you did it," Diana interrupted. "I'm not mad at you. I...I just wish things were different." Hippolyta sighed._

 _"I do too," Hippolyta said. "I've missed you too." Silence. "Diana there might be a way to let you return home. I could ask the gods..."_

 _"No mother," Diana responded. "I broke the law and this is punishment. You can't play favorites as Queen even with me. Besides I like it here."_

 _"Even the men?" Hippolyta questioned. Diana nodded._

 _"I admit they're not perfect and some can be jerks and nuisances," Diana responded. "But that's all people, not just men. There are always good and evil people of both genders and from any country on this Earth. As clearly seen by today's events."_

 _"Diana," Hippolyta said. "These men that you work with. Are you certain you can trust them? All of them?"_

 _"They trust me," Diana answered. "Should I not do the same?"_

 _"I only warn you to be wary," Hippolyta replied. "Men can be deceiving."_

 _"Understood, mother," Diana stated._

* * *

"So do other Amazons not hate men or is it just you?" Kai-ro asked. Currently, Blue Beetle and Conner were napping, Supergirl was flying the plane, and Kai-ro, Green Lantern, was sitting next to Wonder Woman trying to make conversation.

"No not all of us," Diana responded.

"Did you ever hate men?" Kai-ro asked.

"No, I grew to dislike them but not hate them," Diana said. "I was taught from an early age that men were corrupt and wicked. And if I'm being honest with myself, I think I still believed that even as I flew here to save them."

"So what changed?" Kai-ro asked.

"The League and the friends," Diana answered. "I saw both ends of the spectrum and I've had to fight as many female villains as male. I also learned that power does not equal purity. If anything power corrupts..."

"And absolute power corrupts absolutely," Kai-ro finished. Diana nodded.

"The Regime has more than proven that truth. But most importantly I saw for myself the good and the evil in mankind," Diana started. "I saw men that would do whatever it takes to get what they wanted regardless of the cost to others. But I also saw men who lay there lives down to protect and defend others even though they were mere mortals."

"You're talking about Green Arrow and Batman, right?" Kai-ro guessed.

"Yes," Diana responded. "They proved me the most wrong. They were willing to do whatever it took to defend others regardless of what it cost them. They were even willing to stand against people with tremendous power and still stand their ground. They struggled and suffered but still continued on despite the pain."

"You admired them?" Kai-ro said.

"Very much," Diana replied. "Them and many others like them. They were true champions of mankind and they did not deserve them."

"Wonder Woman, Green Lantern! Wake-up Blue Beetle and Conner!" Supergirl ordered. "We have arrived at Brainiac's headquarters."


	9. Chapter 9 Knives

**Chapter 9: Knives**

 _"May I have this dance?" A voice asked. Diana turned to see a hand extended out to her. Offering her a chance to escape from the press and their insufferable questions. She smiled._

 _"Yes," she responded immediately. She took his hand and he led her away from the hordes of people. Then, once a safe distance away, he put his arm around her waist and she put her other hand on his shoulder. Their dance began and Diana finally got a good view of the man. He was tall, had black hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked very handsome. "Thank you Mister..."_

 _"Wayne," he answered. "Bruce Wayne."_

 _"I appreciate the rescue," Diana responded._

 _"I'm surprised to see you here," Bruce said. "From what I've heard this isn't really your sort of affair."_

 _"I've decided to get out more," Diana replied. "Have a little fun."_

 _"Enjoying yourself so far?" Bruce asked._

 _"More than I expected," Diana admitted. "How about you? What brings you to the City of Lights?"_

 _"I never miss a good party," Bruce responded. "I may also have to attend to some business while I'm in town." They continued their dance until they both heard glass shatter. They looked up and saw several men descending to the floor. They watched as two of them knocked out two large men. They watched as one approached a young blonde woman who was in shock and surprise._

 _"Stay back!" the woman exclaimed. "You can't approach without my permission." Another man pointed a gun at her._

 _"Permission yes?" the man said. The blonde gave up protesting and let another man strap her into a harness on a rope. "If you cooperate you won't be harmed." He then spoke into his walky-talky. "I have the princess. Clear." The princess was then raised up into the air by the harness._

 _"Excuse me," Bruce and Diana both said. Diana ripped off the part of the dress from the below the knees. She threw a knife at the princess's rope which made its mark. She then flew up to her and caught her._

 _"Always this popular?" Diana asked._

 _"Yes," Audrey answered. "Although my admirers are usually unarmed."_

* * *

 _Batman and Wonder Woman were currently finishing up their report in the monitor room on their mission against Vandel Savage._

 _"You have good aim," Batman said. Diana looked at him puzzled. "With a knife. When you threw it to cut Audrey's rope it was a perfect shot."_

 _"Oh, thank you," Diana responded. "It was one of the things I learned growing up. Throwing knives was one of Artemis' favorite things to do." Silence lasted for a few minutes. "Can I borrow one of your batarangs?" Batman raised an eyebrow._

 _"Why do you want to borrow one?" Batman questioned._

 _"I want to see how well I can throw it," Diana said. "Also why is it called a batarang?"_

 _"It was one of my partner's ideas," Batman responded._

 _"I get that but why?" Diana asked._

 _"It's a combination of bat and boomerang," Batman responded. "Since it acts a boomerang in a lot of ways. I'll show you."_

 _"You finished the report?" Diana questioned. Batman nodded._

 _"I'll show you in the training room," Batman said._

 _Batman pushed a button and some shooting targets appeared. He handed it to her._

 _"Go ahead," Batman said. Diana held the batarang in between her thumb and middle finger. She held it straight up and threw it at the target landing a bullyseye. "Nice."_

 _"Thank you," Diana responded. "So in what way does it act like a boomerang?" Batman pulled out another one. He then threw it towards the camera in the training room. The camera broke and the batarang was now heading for them. Batman grabbed the batarang as it slowed to a stop._

 _"Like that," Batman said._

 _"You broke your own camera," Diana stated. "You who complain about us breaking and or wasting money purposefully broke your own camera?"_

 _"It's my camera," Batman responded._

 _"You're allowed to break it and we're not?" Diana questioned. "Hypocrisy much."_

 _"I paid for it; I can break it," Batman said. "Are you done questioning me?"_

 _"For now yes," Diana responded. "Can I try?" Batman handed it to her. She held it up like she was going to throw it._

 _"Wait," Batman said. "You're not holding it right." He gently readjusted her arm. "You need to do it at an angle or it's just going to hit the wall. Here." He also readjusted her grip of the batarang was at an angle. "Now give it a go." Diana threw the projectile at the other camera in the training room. The batarang broke it before returning back to Diana. "Not bad." Diana handed it back to him. "You're paying for that though." Diana shook her head._

 _"Your weapon did the damage," Diana responded. "Also I don't have any money to pay for it."_

 _"You had money to pay for a dress and yet no money for a camera?" Batman questioned._

 _"Touche," Diana responded. "Wait, so you WERE there." Batman tensed up once he realized his mistake. "Don't deny it Bruce."_

 _"Please don't call me that," Batman said._

* * *

"Switching to stealth mode," Supergirl announced. Blue Beetle, Conner, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were all strapped in as the Javelin slowly approached Brainiac's headquarters, which looked like a large meteor. She flew the Javelin into a crater opening slowly. After several minutes, she landed the plane. "Alright so here's the plan. Wonder Woman and Blue Beetle. You're a pair and me and Green Lantern are a pair. We'll split up and look for the power core or the central station. Once you get there, call the other pair and we'll destroy the station together. Conner, you'll stay here and man the plane until we get back. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then let's get going." Everyone, with the exception of Conner, got up and Diana grabbed her sword, which was in its scabber, and shield from the seat next to her. She quickly strapped her shield to her back and attached her scabber to her belt.

'Time to get to work,' Diana thought as she walked off the plane with the others.


	10. Chapter 10 Discovery

**Chapter 10: Discovery**

Wonder Woman ran with Blue Beetle down a road towards what they thought was the center of the station.

"Is there a reason we're running?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Every minute we stall Brainiac gets closer to Earth," Wonder Woman responded. "The sooner we get this done; the sooner we can stop him."

"As true as that is, I feel I must remind you that I am not as young as I once was," Blue Beetle informed her. "So do you mind if we slow down a bit?" Wonder Woman hesitated before complying with his request. "Thanks." He responded through pants. She took this opportunity to survey her surroundings. She noticed that they had reached a fork in the path before sighing.

"Great," she muttered. "Now what?" She looked from one path to the other. "Maybe if we split up? No, I'll be left all on my own if I find him first. And I don't think anyone can take him on solo. Besides I can't risk Blue Beetle safety if he finds Brainiac first."

"You are aware that I can hear you, right?" Blue Beetle interjected. This snapped her out of her daze.

"OH, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume..." Wonder Woman started.

"No it's fine," Blue Beetle interrupted. "You are right though. Splitting up is too dangerous but we don't know our way around either so..." He pointed back and forth between the two hallways. "Ene, meanie, miney, mo?" His finger was pointing towards the one on the right. Wonder Woman ran off in the direction he was pointing. "Hey! Wait up!" He proceeded to follow after her as fast as he could. Wonder Woman then stopped abruptly causing Blue Beetle to slam into her. "Oooww."

"Sorry," Wonder Woman said. They both looked around and saw a large glowing yellow orb in the center of the room. "This must be the power room."

"Yeah...soo how do we break it?" Blue Beetle asked.

"You don't," a robotic voice stated. The two turned around to see a copy of Brainiac standing near the exit. Then several other robots flocked into the room and surrounded the two of them. Wonder Woman tapped her commlink.

"Supergirl, we're at the power room," Wonder Woman said. "We've found Brainiac too. Can you come to our location?" There was no response. "Supergirl? Supergirl!" Still no response. She changed channels. "Green Lantern, can you hear me?" There was STILL no response. "Lantern!"

"Depose of them," Brainiac ordered the robots. The other robot Brainiac started to close in on the two.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Blue Beetle said. But Wonder Woman wasn't ready to give up. She looked around while trying to figure out what to do. She continued to analyze her situation and realized that there might be a way out of this.

* * *

 _"Good job," Diana said. "New high score."_

" _Thank you," Batman responded. "Run it again but put it the next level up."_

 _"With the super-villain group?" Diana asked. He nodded. "You sure?"_

 _"Yes," Batman stated. "You think I can't do it?"_

" _No, yes, of course," Diana quickly responded. "Of course. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."_

" _Fair enough," Batman said. "Reminder though, the key to victory against groups is tactics, not strength. Mostly using your opponents against each other to accomplish your goal. Strength doesn't matter much if they overwhelm you to the point of panic."_

* * *

'Thanks Bruce,' Diana thought. Several robots aimed there blasters at them and Wonder Woman quickly grabbed Blue Beetle and they flew up in the air.

"Shoot!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. Blue Beetle fired up his gun and aimed it at the robots. The blast took out the majority of the robots and they were high enough so that some of them couldn't reach them right away.

"Great!" Blue Beetle exclaimed. "Now what?" Some of the robots got up and were aiming their guns towards them. Wonder Woman then came up with a plan as the robots continued to advance.


	11. Chapter 11 The End of A Threat

**Chapter 11: The End of A Threat**

 _"What's got you so upset?" Flash asked._

 _"Nothing," Diana responded angrily._

 _"Really? Cause the shattered TV screen says otherwise," Flash said. "So what's up?" Diana sighed as she slumped down into a nearby chair. Flash pulled up a chair and sat down next to her._

 _"I don't understand why I'm mad over this," Diana admitted. "It's kind of pathetic."_

 _"It's not pathetic if it matters to you," Flash responded. "Come on, I'll get you an iced mocha."_

 _"What, you're resulting to bribery now?" Dian teasingly replied._

 _"Hey, I'll get you one anyway cause that's just the kind of guy I am," Flash teasingly responded. Diana chuckled at that. "In all seriousness though, I just want to help. So…what's up? And what made you smash the TV?"_

 _"I…saw something that…annoyed me," Diana said. "I saw Bruce with another one of his dates."_

 _"Wait…" Flash started and then his eye widened with realization. "Di, do you LIKE Bats?"_

 _"He's my friend," Diana responded. "Of course I…"_

 _"No, I mean do you like him as MORE than friends?" Flash suggested._

 _"As in…," Diana began before she realized what he was implying. "There's no way…"_

 _"Well you have all the signs," Flash said. "Jealously, blushing, and I know how close you two are. And it is said that "_ _M_ _en and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way_ _.*_ _"_

" _Wait, that's a movie quote isn't it?" Diana guessed._

" _Yes and I thought it fit perfectly," Flash told her. "Anyways that's also how I was around Iris for a time until I FINALLY got the guts to ask her out. I'm pretty sure I growled at any guy who flirted with her." Diana smirked._

" _So…what got you to ask her out?" Diana asked._

" _Well…between you and me, it's kind of embarrassing," Flash admitted. The monitor room door opened and revealed a half-tired Batman. "Well, my shift is over. See you later, Di!" Flash was out of the door before anyone could get another word out. Batman sat down and pulled up to better reach the computer._

" _Do you know who said, "men and women can't be friends because sex always gets in the way."?" Diana asked him. Batman looked up at her with a puzzled expression._

" _It's from a movie called When Harry Meets Sally," Batman answered. "Who told you that quote?"_

" _Barry," Diana answered._

" _Figures," Batman muttered._

" _What's it about?" Diana asked._

" _It's about a guy named Harry who meets and befriends a girl named Sally and eventually they fall in love," Batman simply stated._

" _So you've seen it?" Diana guessed. "It doesn't seem like your kind of movie."_

" _It's not," Batman responded. "But even I know better than to argue with Alfred."_

" _So you can take on Darkseid and Superman and yet you're scared of Alfred?" Diana questioned._

" _You'd be surprised how scary he can be," Batman told her. "Also he's basically my parent so there's a bit of parental fear mixed in."_

" _Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Diana said with a smile._

* * *

Wonder Woman analyzed their current predicament.

'So we're currently near the power core and the room is filled with robot Brainiacs,' Wonder Woman thought. 'That and also we can't contact any of the other Leaguers. Come on Diana. Think!' Then the robots started firing at the pair. Both quickly maneuvered out of the way and raised their shields to defend against the blasts. The robots started to circle around the pair and Wonder Woman realized this was not going to work. She quickly grabbed Blue Beetle, flew up, smashed a hole in the ceiling, and hid a somewhat secluded part of the current floor. She turned to Blue Beetle.

"You alright?" Wonder Woman asked. He nodded.

"Mostly yeah," Blue Beetle responded. "So now what?" Wonder Woman tapped on her commlink.

"Wonder Woman to Supergirl. Can you hear me?" Wonder Woman asked. No response. "Brainiac must be interfering with our communication. I can't reach her."

"Guess that means no back-up," Blue Beetle said. "So how are we going to break the orb?"

"We don't," Wonder Woman started. "We let Brainiac and his robots do that. All we have to do is make sure that we don't get hit. Sound good?"

"Well it's a good of a plan as any," Blue Beetle responded. "Let's do this." Wonder Woman nodded and they both ran out into the open and were greeted with an army of Brainiac robots. The pair dodged their blasts and headed back down the hole Wonder Woman had made and landed back in the power core room. The robots blasted them as they came down the hole. The heroes dodged and hid behind the power orb. The robots continued firing at them and the pair continued to dodge. Blue Beetle shot back with his own blasters which destroyed some of them. Wonder Woman threw her shield at the robots and destroyed several before coming back. Then Wonder Woman was knocked through a wall into a nearby room by one of Brainiac's tentacles. Brainiac slowly approached Wonder Woman.

"You think you can defy me?" Brainiac questioned. "I've collected and destroyed from hundreds of worlds. What makes you think yours will be any different?"

"Simple." Brainiac turned around only to be greeted by Supergirl's fist and launched through several walls. "We stop you here." Supergirl turned towards Wonder Woman. "Green Lantern will be here soon. We'll take care of Brainiac. You and Blue Beetle destroy the power core." Wonder Woman nodded and flew back into the power core room where Blue Beetle was fighting off the robots. Wonder Woman used her lasso to grab one of the robots and slammed them into the other ones and directed those robots' trajectory so they would crash into the power core. Blue Beetle blasted the last robot in the room before turning and looking at the power core. The orb was cracked in several places and was starting to become unstable.

"It looks like it's going to blow," Blue Beetle pointed out. "One more hit ought to do it." Wonder Woman used her lasso to grab a large piece of rubble and threw it into the core causing it to break. Just then the alarm started blaring.

"Warning, loss of power, system failer," the computer said.

"I believe that's our cue to leave," Blue Beetle stated.

 _I'm alive. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next update won't take so long._

*Quote from _When Harry Meets Sally_ , I thought it fit.


End file.
